


Symphony

by Lolsureha



Series: THE RISE OF THE PHOENIX [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fusion, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolsureha/pseuds/Lolsureha
Summary: The creation of Symphony
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: THE RISE OF THE PHOENIX [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202402





	Symphony

So Laia works with technology in the Feathered Corporation labs, and her best friend Leia works behind her in the laboratory part of the room. They both do shenanigans and work hard to contribute to Feather Corp. Laia was working on coding what Sideffect said was a mysterious alien device they didn't understand but looked like Laia could possibly. when she worked out the numbers it turned out to be isopsephia and a recipe. Leia convinced that Sideffect would want them to make it anyway and to just save the trouble of going back and forth started to work on it with the chemicals it said and Laia helped by decoding the next bunch of words. When Leia finished the concoction Laia gasped in horror as she read the last bit of text in the code: Beware the mix of the Symphony, it will consume you and everyone around you. Fear the red, fear the blue, fear what you see when you become not only you.  
As she read the text the once peaceful-looking chemical started bubbling up, Leia standing over the concoction was splashed with it. She tripped back in shock knocking the acid-like mixture all over her. She screamed out, and Laia jumped up from her stool and ran to her. Not thinking she reached out and grabbed her hurt friend.  
When they touched the world grew silent and dark. They passed out. An hour or so later when she awoke. She couldn't move. "Laia?Leia?" she said, but echoy, she looked down at her hands and they were not her own.   
“Laia did we just fuse into a body”   
“I think so... Whose body??”  
“I have no idea Are you able to like stand?”  
“Should we try together?”  
“Okay, one, two…” She stood up and looked into the lab's window. The face she saw was not Laia’s or Leia’s. Woah we are purple.  
Not all purple its like a splash. She closed her eyes as a loud “beb beb beb beb” started echoing in her brain. "Symphony"   
“What was that??”’  
“I don't know, but we need to go talk to Sideffect.”  
She stumbles forward to Laia's computer to grab their key cards to leave. When her hand brushed against the computer she felt a surge of shock and fire run through her. She could see everything and nothing at the same time.   
“What just happened?”  
“I think we just felt the symphony of information from my computer?”  
“I know, but how? Why? Can we access the files with our heads now?”  
“I don't think so, I think it's more of what we already know complying with what the computer can give us.”  
“So will that happen when we touch all stuff?”  
“I don't know Leia, but we should find Sideffect before testing it on anything, we need to find out if this is permanent or not.”  
“Yeah, I understand, but if we touch things and get a symphony of stuff each time, it is going to be a long trip upstairs with three doors.”  
“It is winter, I brought gloves they are in my coat?”  
She walks to Laia’s coat and fearfully touches the coat a warm wave washes over them the number of times Laia has worn it rush through her brain. She grabs the gloves as soon as it's over and a similar occurrence happens. She puts the gloves on and touches the coat rack to check if they help. Nothing happens and she sighs in relief.   
“Let's grab our cards and get to Sideffect.”


End file.
